


You Could've Just Asked

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Party Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: They were having a party. A real party. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were having a party. Together.Well, at least that's what Ron thinks.Fluffy oneshot written for the Weasleys, Witches and Writers group on Facebook.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	You Could've Just Asked

They were having a party. A real party. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were having a party. Together. Draco had to remind himself of that fact several times, even pinching his arm to make sure this was truly real yet still he didn’t quite believe it even when he knocked on the door to said ginger’s flat. Ron had asked him to knock on the door instead of coming through the Floo, mumbling something incoherent about it being disconnected, but Draco really didn’t know because Ron had blushed a violent shade of red when he told him and that was very entertaining. _Adorable truth be told,_ curse that Draco was so weak for that! He shook his head as if to shake away the thought, hearing footsteps from inside, getting closer to the door.

Along with the loud barks from…a dog.

Draco felt his muscles tense up. _Did Ron have a fucking dog?!_ He hadn’t said anything about that! And judging by the sounds, the dog’s barks made it sound like it was very, very, _very_ big. Draco’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, his heart already beating wildly in his chest. _Draco hated dogs._ A lot.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as he flung the door open rather violently with one hand, the other holding onto the collar of a—in Draco’s world—massive black dog wagging its tail so harshly it was bound to fall off. "Welcome! This is Jupiter, he’s a little overexcited. Now, get in for Merlin’s sake because I can’t hold him back much longer."

Draco wrinkled his nose; he did not much fancy stepping inside Weasley’s flat if that _thing_ was going to be there. He eyed the dog very suspiciously, hating how he almost jumped every time the creature barked.

"You said nothing about a dog, Weasley," he said, closing the door behind him once he got inside. "Is that one of those… _fight dogs?!"_

Draco had heard of those, and this dog was nothing but a pack of muscles.

Ron threw him an odd look, still holding onto the dog’s collar. "What? No! Look, he’s just a puppy; he wants nothing more than to be your friend. Promise you. Can I release him? I promise he just wants to say hello."

_That bloody loud thing is a PUPPY?!?!_

Draco was very hesitant, and Ron must have realised that because he reached out his free hand and took Draco's hand in his. Ron's blue eyes locked onto Draco's stormy grey. Draco's heart fluttered at the gesture, knowing that Weasley probably only did it to calm him.

"Come on," Ron said, tugging Draco’s hand. "He’s friendly. Pat him, he’s harmless, I promise you…"

Draco bent—very reluctantly— down, so he was in Ron's eye-level and gave the excited dog a nervous pat on the head. The dog, in turn, as Ron released him, responded with licking Draco's cheek. Draco wanted to be outraged, but when he glanced over at Ron again and saw the amused look on the redhead's face, he melted like butter in the sun.

"See? Harmless, told you," Ron smiled, patting the dog fondly over the ears. Jupiter barked again as if to reply.

"I suppose," Draco said in a low voice, still not quite sure. The air felt charged between him and Ron, and he caught himself wanting nothing more than to kiss and kiss and kiss him. Again.

Only then did Ron realise they were still holding hands and he quickly let go, a pink tint to his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "Erm…Well, we have a party to plan, don’t we? Better get started then." He gave a little laugh and got up from the floor, Draco following suit. He swallowed as Weasley led the way to the living room. Yes, they were having a party… but it wasn’t the kind of party that the redhead probably had in mind.

Draco had been trying to seduce Ron for weeks; ever since Potter threw a party at Grimmauld Place and Weasley had got one too many. After a rather horrible attempt at karaoke, Weasley's voice had been hoarse, and things had just…happened. Well, not _things like that._ But a rough making out-session in Potter's kitchen afterwards must have counted for something; they'd both been breathing hard when they finally managed to let go of one another. Neither of them had mentioned it since, but Weasley turned out to be an excellent kisser and well, Draco was only human. He wanted more, but Ron was incredibly oblivious, and Draco's usual advances had been to no avail. He was also—much to his own chagrin—a little shy around the redhead, something he usually wasn't. He knew he didn't want Ron for just one night; he wanted Ron for the long run. Draco wanted to celebrate birthdays and holidays together; he wanted to travel and do silly stuff like reading books together and playing chess and go to stupid fucking Chudley Cannons games if that was what Ron wanted. Draco wouldn't care that they were terrible because he _wanted_ to see that look of pure joy on Ron’s face; it would make all of it worth it.

This wasn’t about getting laid; it was about sharing a life together. He wanted that, as silly as it sounded. Ron made his heart sing.

_For some stupid reason._

This so-called party was Draco’s chance to make one last move. He was nervous; he could only hope Ron wanted this too.

They decorated Ron's living room suitable for a party for about ten people. It wasn't big because Weasley's flat was incredibly small. Draco used a sticking charm to attach balloons to the ceiling while Ron cleared the floor to make room if people wanted to dance. They listened to some catchy tunes on Ron's wireless while Jupiter paced excitedly around their legs. Draco was starting to get used to the dog in that sense that he really didn't care that it was there, because his mind was still replaying the brief handholding from earlier and how warm Weasley's hand had felt in his…

"Want something to drink?" Ron called from the doorway, holding up two bottles he fetched from the fridge. Draco nodded; the drink was sweet on his tongue when he took a sip from the bottle.

"It's cider," Ron answered to a question Draco didn't ask. It was an incredibly sugary drink; no wonder Weasley was so sweet if he drank things like this…

Several hours later, they were both sat on Weasley's sofa, waiting. It was dark out; Draco had lit some candles in the living room, which made the atmosphere appear cosy instead of fit for a wild party. The air was charged again, especially since neither of them really said anything.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Draco finally spoke up. It was now or never. "It’s 10.30. Shouldn’t people have arrived by now?" He turned to Weasley, raising his eyebrows.

Ron blinked, clearly confused. "Weren’t you in charge of the party list? I thought _you_ were going to invite them!"

"Oh," Draco said with pretend bewilderment. "Was I? Seems like I… _forgot_ about that part." He smirked, boldly inching a little closer to Ron but not too close.

Ron blinked again, trying to comprehend what Draco was saying. He then gaped at him, as realisation dawned upon him. "You set me up!" He said, poking Draco’s chest with an accusing finger. "You made me decorate my bloody living room for _nothing!"_

"Well, I helped, didn’t I?" Draco said, secretly enjoying how Ron had got a little closer without realising it, too.

"So there really aren’t any people coming over?" Ron asked incredulously. "It’s just gonna be you and me now then? Tonight?" He bit his lip, almost driving Draco mad.

"It’s just you and me," Draco confirmed.

"But why?"

"Because I…" Draco licked his lips, hating how he was nervous and how the words got caught in his throat. "Because I…"

"If you wanted to be alone with me, you could’ve just said so," Ron said, blushing in the dim candlelight. "I would’ve wanted to. Actually." He said the last part in a low voice, almost so Draco couldn’t hear him. Seeming to gather some kind of bravery only Gryffindors possessed, he then asked: "You think about it too, don’t you? The kiss at Harry’s a few weeks ago?"

"It was more than just a kiss, wasn’t it Weasley?" Draco said, inching a little closer again. Their knees brushed. "In fact I recall your hand going up—"

"Only because _your_ hand did!" Ron protested, but he inched closer as well. Their voices got lower for one couldn’t talk loud when sitting this close as they were now. Ron grinned at him, shaking his head. "For Merlin’s sake, you didn’t have to pretend to plan a party with me if you wanted to do that again. You could’ve just asked."

"You can't just ask Weasley, we aren't ten years old!" Draco told him, but Ron only grinned more, leaning closer, so his nose brushed against Draco's.

“Of course you can," Ron said, and finally, _finally_ gave one—or several—of those brain-melting kisses he was so good at.

_Fin_


End file.
